


When The Moon Fell In Love

by Phanphictionphillion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanphictionphillion/pseuds/Phanphictionphillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a lonely graduate student, when suddenly a younger student comes into his life and changes it for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Moon Fell In Love

With a drawn out sigh, he drifted towards the Starbucks closest to campus and furthest from his flat. He couldn’t bear to be there right now, the silence of being alone had become deafening. Phil had moved to Manchester to be closer to the University, finishing his master’s coursework. What this brought in travel convenience left a gap in social comforts. He missed his friends and family, having spent most of the last term working intensely and ignoring his need of companionship. Now the summer holiday had come, but Phil’s family had left on an extended trip right before the end of the summer term, leaving him woefully behind this year. Finally pushing himself to leave his flat, and the depressing rut he had fallen into, Phil decided that some sunlight and a walk would do him some good. Being in public and around people helped to charge his social battery, even if it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as having someone to directly talk to and interact with. Hanging his head slightly with a slump of defeat at his current social lacking, he trudged on in the direction of the coffee shop.

It was a warm day in Manchester, perfect for sitting outside and taking in the few stray sunbeams that had actually managed to find their way this far north. Dan sat beneath the shade of some trees next to the Starbucks, sipping at some tea that had gone lukewarm. It felt good to finally be done with the term and be able to relax. His first, very hectic, year as a law student at Manchester University was officially at an end and while he wasn’t certain what the rest of his university time held, he was glad to have a short reprieve. It was good to have an excuse to lounge about that wasn’t avoiding coursework, especially on such a lovely day. In a fit of pushing for newly found independence, he chose to remain at school in the dorms for the holiday taking the chance to really settle into living on his own in his new adult life. While he wasn’t certain he cared for that or his course of study yet, he would make due and push through.

Eyes lifting briefly up from the pavement as he moved towards the Starbucks, Phil caught the subtle movement of someone clad all in black lounging in the grass under the trees.

What an odd outfit to be wearing on such a warm day. He thought to himself, passing by and into the shop to order his drink. With a sudden shock of realization, Phil noticed that he had forgotten his bag with his laptop and novel that he planned on reading back at his flat. Having a change of heart about sitting in public today without these mild comforts, he ordered his coffee to go and quickly shuffled out the door once it was in hand.

Dan looked up from where he was lying in the grass at the sudden sound of the shop’s door being flung open too hard and too fast. Suddenly, his eyes locked with a rather sullen looking, dark-haired man who was now covered in coffee from the all too rough collision with the door. The poor thing was flustered and looked close to tears, so Dan picked himself up from his lounging spot and wandered over to him.

Phil couldn’t believe his added misfortune. Coffee was everywhere, and he felt more alone in the universe than ever before. His eyes trailed up from his spilled drink and met with the black clad figure from before. Soft, warm, deep honey brown eyes seemed to look through him with their intensity making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. The near tears stinging at his eyes began to recede, as did the loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you alright? You seem to have had a bit of a mishap with your coffee there.” The boy commented with a bit of a crooked smile.

“I…I think I’ll be ok….now…” Phil replied, a dazed stare concentrated on the young man in front of him. “I’m, uh, I’m Phil by the way.” He said with an awkward extension of his arm.

With a brief and fumbling shake of the outstretched hand, a reply of “Dan, nice to meet you Phil, how about I get you another coffee since this one has seemed to’ve taken a dive to a pavementy grave” was given.

“Oh! You…you don’t have to do that….” Phil stammered out “But, um, some, ah, company would….be…um, nice?” His voice was all but a whispered squeak by the time he reached the final word.

With a shrug and a smirk, Dan replied “Sure, why not? I have some time to kill, and it is a nice day out.” Smiles passed between the two, and next they knew, they were sitting and chatting at length in the sun outside the Starbucks.

Discovering that both would be alone for the summer holiday, trips to the Starbucks became a regular occurrence for the young men. Now that he was seeing Dan nearly every day, Phil felt better about his situation, but he still felt empty and alone returning to his flat in the evenings. Spending all of this time with Dan around the university campus, and exploring Manchester in general had been enthralling. It was getting to the point where the two were inseparable, texting and Skyping in the time that they couldn’t directly be together, even though they saw one another frequently. After two weeks had flown by, Phil finally plucked up the courage to invite his new friend back to his flat to hang out, maybe order some pizza, and play video games.

Dan enthusiastically accepted, fairly certain at this point that Phil wasn’t intending to kidnap and murder him. After traveling the relatively short distance from the Starbucks to Phil’s flat, the day turned to night more quickly than either had expected or hoped, and as the hours sprawled deeper into the night Dan made a move to return to his dorm.

Phil stopped him, “No, stay. It’s getting too late to wander back alone anyways. Wouldn’t want to get stabbed or mugged.” He chided, lightly joking.

Dan pondered a moment before acquiescing “You’re right, no sense in endangering my life just to return to my yellow coffin of a room.”

Phil smiled at that and felt excited that he wouldn’t have to face the night alone. Halting with the sudden realization that there was only one bed, and no couch large enough to sleep on for either of them, Phil sheepishly offered Dan his bed and planned on sleeping uncomfortably on the floor. 

“I guess I didn’t really think through offering for you to stay the night…” Phil chuckled softly while trying to figure out sleeping arrangements.

“Actually… I don’t mind sharing if you don’t… I find it a bit comforting sleeping close to friends, really.” Dan shrugged.

Phil froze for a moment taking in the younger man with a look of mild shock and shyness. His soft, round face, honey brown eyes and lithe frame - why hadn’t Phil noticed how beautiful his new companion was before…?

Snapping himself out of it, and trying to push the suddenly intrusive thoughts away, Phil swallowed hard and managed to stammer out “N…not at…all…. I uh, I don’t mind at all.” He finished his sentence with a small smile.

With a grin, Dan skipped off to the bathroom to get ready for bed leaving Phil with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was listening to When The Day Met The Night by P!ATD. Basically the song hit me square over the head with ideas and this beast is the result.


End file.
